1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water flow regulating devices, and more particularly to a water flow regulating device for regulating water flow rate by means of a regulating valve which can be adjusted according to the wearing of a teflon washer so as to extend the service life of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 1A illustrate a ball valve type water flow regulating device of the prior art to which the present invention pertains. As illustrated in the drawings, the device comprises a casing having set therein a ball valve which has a through-hole with its both ends respectively disposed in communication with a water inlet and a water outlet. Two guard rings which are made of teflon material are fastened in the casing to hold the ball valve therebetween. Water flow rate is regulated by means of rotating a control bolt to drive the ball valve to rotate between the two guard rings. Because the guard rings are specially designed for use in this type of device and fixedly fastened in the casing of the device, water leakage problem may happen easily due to wearing of the guard rings through long period friction effect against the ball valve. Once water leakage problem arises, the whole device must be replaced.